


Half-Truths and Hyperbole

by Valmouth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Wars, Duplicity, F/M, Jedi Code, Love, Wisdom, a collection of half-truths and hyperbole, doubts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8639815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valmouth/pseuds/Valmouth
Summary: A/N : An AU rewrite of the Jedi Code regarding attachments based off Episode 6 in Season 6. This really, really is not what the Jedi Code says about love and marriage. Sadly. This whole series would have gone pretty differently if it had.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : An AU rewrite of the Jedi Code regarding attachments based off Episode 6 in Season 6. This really, really is not what the Jedi Code says about love and marriage. Sadly. This whole series would have gone pretty differently if it had.

He tries to tell him – this is natural. _Feelings_ are natural.

And in time he knows that Anakin will come to realise the true duplicity of the Jedi rejection of attachment. Which is that lovers exist, have always existed, and exist even amongst those who seem the most perfectly remote.

He wonders how Anakin doesn’t realise that General Shaak Ti carries a deep love for a fourth rate Kaminoan scientist, or that Master Plo Koon once risked his life to save a human woman carrying his child.

He himself would have stayed with Satine.

If she had been willing to ask. And wait.

Because attachments for Jedi are not the same as attachments for others.

A Padawan must put learning first, a knight must prioritise a mission. They may love – emotionally and physically – but never at a cost to their duty.

He had hoped Anakin would discover this for himself as the years brought experience and realisation, and then wisdom and peace, but he is chilled to discover that the years for his former Padawan seem to bring only tiredness and distance. Doubts.

Which is something a Jedi cannot afford.

To doubt in himself will destroy Anakin’s focus. It will destroy his light, the purity of his purpose.

And he had asked Yoda if he may speak but he had been denied.

As he knows that Qui-Gon was denied when he was a Padawan, broken-hearted and suffering.

Obi-Wan doesn’t want to see Anakin lose his chance at happiness because he cannot trust.

In the Force. In himself. In those who care for him.

And so he tries to guide him as far as he dares.

Surely Anakin has already shown that he realises they cannot be absolutes?

The Jedi cannot be perfect but they can try.

They will fail but they try, and if only Anakin could see that attachments are not the same as blind _commitments_ …  

In the back of his mind, Satine’s words turn from teasing to derision – ‘a collection of half-truths and hyperbole.’

He closes his eyes to the expected ache of a love strangled in its infancy. Never killed but certainly mutilated, so that it left nothing but pain and shame.

He does not want that for Anakin and Padme. He doesn’t want love to be a regret, as it was for him and for Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan leaves knowing that Anakin does not see it yet.

But he hopes.

And perhaps, he thinks tiredly, when the war is finally over, when there is peace and time, he will find the means to continue the lesson…


End file.
